


Hidden Admiration

by pingo1387



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: After finding something mysterious in the woods, Zoro and Sanji have lost their memories, but found something else.





	Hidden Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/gifts).



> Special gift for SummerOtaku!

“Stop following me.”

“We’re supposed to be walking together!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Your lost ass needs a partner!”

Zoro and Sanji glowered in each other’s faces as they walked through the woods, scaring away small animals. The others had been quick to vote Sanji as Zoro’s chaperone when Zoro had wandered away from the ship—neither liked the situation, but Sanji wouldn’t leave him, not when Nami had asked him so sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

“I _don’t_ ,” Zoro hissed, “get ‘lost.’ Just because I can find cool new paths through things—”

“It doesn’t count if you didn’t mean to!” Sanji folded his arms, staring ahead as he walked. “You always do this, and then one of us has to go find you, because you’re an _idiot_ and never think of the consequences of not fucking knowing where you’re going. Honestly, if you would just do as you’re told and pay attention to where you are, this wouldn’t happen! It shouldn’t be _that_ difficult to keep one of us in sight, at the  _v_ _ery_ least! Even Luffy has a better sense of direction than you, and that’s saying something! You—”

Here he turned, and saw no one beside him. Zoro had vanished.

“Fucking _moron_ ,” he hissed, looking around. He went in a random direction, hoping he’d be able to make out Zoro’s hair among the mossy trees.

* * *

“And he tells _me_ not to wander off?” Zoro muttered when he realized Sanji had vanished. What a telling-off he could give him when they were both back at the ship! Of course he knew which way the ship _was_ . . .

* * *

Sanji scowled. The only things surrounding him were trees, a small, glimmering boulder, and more trees. It was Zoro’s own fault, he reasoned, the idiot had gotten himself all lost and turned around. He hadn’t seen where he’d gone, how was he supposed to find him, anyway?

He sighed, resting a hand on the boulder and running a hand through his hair.

“Why’d he have to be like  _this?”_ he murmured.

He shook his head and straightened up, heading off in another direction. His head began to pound.

* * *

Zoro frowned, looking around. He knew the ship was this way, but it must’ve moved—he didn’t see any water, only a bunch of trees and a big glittering rock. Stupid cook! Why had he wandered away like that? And in the middle of a rant, too! He just had to be like that, complaining all the time . . .

He rested a hand on the rock, frowning.

“Not how I thought this would turn out,” he muttered.

He removed his hand and wandered away again. His head pulsed with pain.

* * *

“They _really_ should’ve been back by now,” Nami said, annoyed, staring into the wilderness of the island.

“I _am_ back,” Luffy said, bouncing up behind her. “I just got here, didn’t you see me?”

“Not you, stupid, Zoro and Sanji- _kun!”_ Nami turned around. “Usopp! Chopper! Go find them!”

“Why us?” Usopp complained as he and Chopper came to the railing.

“You’re good trackers and I’ll cut your allowances if you don’t.”

“Let’s go!” Chopper exclaimed, jumping from the ship onto the sand below.

“Wait!” Usopp leapt after him, and they hurried into the woods.

* * *

They split up at a fork in the path, agreeing to meet back at the ship later. Usopp found himself wandering downhill and came to a rocky beach. As he made his way to shore, he saw a familiar blonde head staring out to sea.

“Hey!” he called, approaching. Sanji whipped around, eyes wide, and stared as Usopp came up to him with a friendly grin. “C’mon, let’s get back, everyone’s hungry! Did you guys wander off from each other?”

“Get back . . . where is this?” Sanji said blankly.

“The island we landed on,” Usopp said patiently. “I dunno if it has a name.” He squinted at Sanji. “Did you shave?”

Sanji rubbed his smooth chin. “Why wouldn’t I? But, more importantly, how did I get here?”

“Didn’t you walk?” Usopp said, confused.

“Walk?” Sanji repeated, utterly baffled. “No, I . . . I woke up in those woods—” He pointed. “And I don’t remember coming here at all.”

“Sanji, what are you talking about?” Usopp exclaimed.

Sanji’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “You know my name?” he said accusingly. “ _Do_ you know something?”

“Sanji, I—” Usopp held up his hands, taking a step forward. “You might’ve hit your head. Let’s go back to the ship and Chopper will help you.”

“You . . . have a ship?” Sanji said cautiously.

Usopp nodded slowly.

“Okay.” Sanji swallowed. “Maybe the captain will be nice enough to take me back to the restaurant.”

Usopp opened his mouth, but decided not to bother and shook his head. “Just follow me.”

* * *

“Zoro!” Chopper exclaimed in delight. Zoro, who had been studying a tree to see if it looked familiar, turned and jumped when he saw Chopper.

“Did you get lost again?” Chopper asked, grinning. “Let’s go back, it’s getting late!”

“Back where?” Zoro said. “Who are you? What are you?”

Chopper’s smile faded. “Is this a joke?” he asked tentatively.

Zoro placed a hand on his swords. “Where is this? How did I get here?”

Chopper frowned. “Zoro, it’s me, Chopper! You guys were on a walk, and Nami made Usopp and me come find you—are you okay? Let me look at you!”

Zoro narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Zoro,” Chopper said slowly, “if you don’t remember m-me—or how you got here—you might’ve been hurt. Let me check your head. Please?”

Zoro slowly removed his hand and knelt, allowing Chopper to run his hooves on his scalp.

“No injuries,” he said at last.

“I could’ve told you that,” Zoro snapped. He rubbed his temples and sighed. “Look, can you help me? I think someone might’ve kidnapped me. I just need to be dropped off at an island somewhere. I’ll find my way from there.”

Chopper stared at him in worry. “Okay,” he said at last. “Yeah, we’ll help. Come on, hold my hand, it’s this way.”

He turned big, startling Zoro.

“What _are_ you?!” he yelled.

“Reindeer,” Chopper said with no further explanation. He grabbed Zoro’s hand and led him through the trees.

* * *

“ _Emergency!”_

“Why did you yell?” Sanji hissed. “And why am I an emergency?”

“What, Usopp?” Luffy asked, bouncing towards them. He grinned. “Hey, Sanji!”

Sanji frowned at him, but when he saw Nami and Robin approaching, he grinned.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t know I would meet such lovely ladies today! Pardon me for intruding, mademoiselles, but are you single?”

“Evening, Sanji,” Robin said. “Usopp, what’s the emergency?”

Sanji’s face fell at their lack of response, and Usopp cleared his throat as the others approached. “Well, uh, Sanji doesn’t . . . know us?”

“Huh?!” Luffy cried in dismay.

“Bro, tell me it ain’t so!” Franky exclaimed. Sanji leaned away from him, staring at his exposed form in alarm. “How could you forget the super Franky?!”

“Is it true, Sanji- _san?”_ Brook asked despondently. Sanji stiffened and scooted away from him, and then looked up at the flag.

“Oh, this is a pirate ship?” he said, frowning. “No wonder you’re all weird—except for you, you lovely ladies—but I’ve never seen this mark before. Which pirates are you?”

Franky began to cry in despair.

“Sanji, we’re the Strawhats,” Luffy exclaimed. “You really don’t remember?”

“What am I supposed to remember?” Sanji snapped.

“ _Hey! Emergency!”_

Everyone looked over the railing to see Chopper returning with Zoro. He carried Zoro in his arms as he leapt over the railing, and then set him down and turned small again. Sanji jumped, and when he spotted Zoro, his eyes widened and his ears turned red.

“Zoro doesn’t remember me,” Chopper announced tearfully.

Zoro looked around, squinted at Franky and Brook, and frowned at the person he couldn’t make out hiding behind Usopp.

“Don’t tell me _you_ forgot us too,” Luffy moaned in horror.

“How can I forget someone I’ve never met?” Zoro said, confused. He bowed. “Uh . . . nice to meet you all. Can I request that you take me to the nearest island?”

“What d’you mean, too?” Chopper asked.

Usopp looked around for Sanji, frowned when he noticed he was hiding, and gestured. “Our chef’s lost his memory too,” he explained.

Chopper whimpered in distress while the others looked around, confused.

“How could they both have . . . ?” Robin murmured. “Come to think of it . . . Zoro, how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Zoro responded.

“Sanji- _kun_ , how old are _you?”_ Nami asked.

“Seventeen, my lady!” Sanji exclaimed, popping out at her voice. When Zoro saw him, he frantically looked around and ducked behind Robin, who glanced back at him in confusion. Sanji likewise hid behind Usopp again.

“So . . . they didn’t exactly lose their memories,” Brook said thoughtfully. “What they lost was their age?”

“It sounds that way,” Usopp agreed. “Sanji’s chin was all smooth, and Zoro looked a little younger, too . . .”

“I’m gonna check them over properly,” Chopper said. “Zoro! Come out here!”

He turned big and dragged Zoro to his office. Sanji slowly came out again, straightening his shirt (he was a touch smaller, but his clothes fit nearly as well).

“What’s _your_ deal?” Usopp said.

“Nothing,” Sanji snapped, his ears pink. “I just need to go back to the Baratie.”

“We . . . can’t really do that,” Franky said.

“Why?” Sanji said in surprise. “Are you holding me hostage? I’ll have you know I’m a decent fighter.”

“Yeah, so are we,” Luffy said patiently. “But, Sanji, the Baratie’s in the East Blue.”

“And we aren’t?”

They gave him pitying looks. When they finally told him their location, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He was reeling by the time they explained his role on the ship and why they were on the Grand Line in the first place.

“I need to sit down,” he whispered.

Robin helpfully used her ability to grab a chair from the upper deck and bring it down. Sanji collapsed into it, staring at her in awe.

“You can still cook, right?” Luffy said hopefully. He playfully stretched out his arm and tapped Sanji’s head. “We’re hungry.”

“Of course I can cook,” Sanji snapped, making a face at his ability.

Chopper came back, Zoro close behind, and Sanji jumped. Zoro spotted him and hid behind Robin again. Nami squinted at him.

“Sanji, your turn,” Chopper called. He dragged Sanji up from the chair into his office, and Zoro came out from hiding.

“So why’re _you_ hiding?” Nami asked, suspicious.

“Just because,” Zoro muttered. “Chopper gave me the briefing on this situation. This is the Grand Line, huh?”

“Sure is,” Luffy said, eyes shining.

“I see. I’m sorry I don’t know you all.”

“No worries, Zoro- _san_ , I’m sure we can make fast friends again if this situation isn’t resolved,” Brook said merrily. Zoro eyed him curiously. “Though I do hope it will be resolved. Robin- _san_ , I don’t suppose you have any idea how this could have happened?”

Robin shrugged. “I can only assume something happened to them in the forest.”

“Yeah, Chopper said S—Sanji and I were on a walk,” Zoro interrupted. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do we do that a lot? Go on walks?”

“In general? If we have downtime on an island, sure,” Nami said.

“I meant me and Sanji.” Zoro ducked his head, looking away.

The others were surprised, but before they could question him, Chopper returned with Sanji.

“No injuries on either of them,” he said as Sanji ducked back into the kitchen with a mumbled promise to start on dinner. “I don’t know how this could’ve happened.”

“You really don’t remember anything?” Franky prodded, leaning forward. “Like, how this could’ve happened?”

“The last thing I remember was looking for a tavern,” Zoro said, still confused.

“You’re _skinny_ ,” Luffy said in wonder, poking Zoro’s arm. Zoro frowned and elbowed him away.

“I should go help Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said suddenly. “He won’t know the combination for the fridge.”

“You can tell me and then I’ll go tell him,” Luffy offered from the ground. Usopp kicked him while Nami went inside.

* * *

“Hello, my lady,” Sanji crooned when Nami entered. “Is there something wrong?”

“Code’s 7-3-2-6,” she said, coming around and unlocking the fridge.

“Oh,” he said in relief. “Thank you so much. Why is it locked?”

“Luffy always steals.”

“The captain?”

“Yeah.” She straightened up. “Need anything else?”

Sanji shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said. “It looks like everything’s where I like it, so . . .”

“Let us know if you need anything.” She was oddly gentle. “This must be a real shock, being torn away from your restaurant.”

“I can guess why I left,” Sanji murmured. He suddenly looked panicked. “That reminds me, Nami- _san_ , if you don’t mind me asking—was I in a relationship with you or Robin- _san?”_

“No.”

“Oh, thank god,” he said, smiling in relief. Nami stared at him, puzzled, as his ears turned pink and he continued, “Was I—in a relationship with—anyone else?”

Nami rolled her eyes. “Get started on dinner.”

“Okay!” he exclaimed, voice cracking. She left the room.

* * *

Sanji called everyone in for dinner within an hour, having found meal preparations already in the fridge. Luffy was the first one in, followed closely by the others. Sanji watched them expectantly as they dug in, and his face fell when he saw their smiles freeze.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wringing a towel between his hands.

“Well . . . it’s _good_ ,” Usopp said. “It’s just not what we’re used to.”

The others nodded.

“Is future me really that good?” Sanji murmured. He looked at the table, and the only ones digging in with real vigor were Luffy and—Zoro.

“You’re both good,” Luffy said through his food. Zoro set down his plate for a moment, and his and Sanji’s eyes met.

“Do you—like it?” Sanji asked tentatively, nearly ripping the towel in two.

“It’s . . .” Zoro looked down. “The best food I’ve ever tasted.”

He dug in again, and Sanji hid a smile behind his hands. The others looked between them, baffled.

“Are you sure neither of you met before you woke up in the woods?” Franky asked.

“Yeah, why?” they said together. Zoro hastily shoved more food in his mouth.

“You’re acting awfully weird.”

Zoro made a point of keeping his mouth full of food to avoid responding, while Sanji snapped, “Weird? Y—You’re one to talk, dressed like that!”

Usopp laughed. “He’s got you there, Franky!”

“I’m weird and _proud_ of it!” Franky took out his ukulele and strummed it. “ _The wand’ring pervert, shunned by society—_ ”

“— _Shows no shame in his lack of propriety_ ,” Brook continued.

Sanji rolled his eyes and started on dishes. He had never met a merrier band of pirates.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji slept as far apart from each other as possible, though both stole glances once in awhile. While Sanji had occasionally fallen asleep with the other cooks in the kitchen, it was Zoro’s first time sleeping with so many people in years, and he shied away from the pillow fight Luffy had started.

“Hey, guys!” Franky yelled. “What’s it like being seventeen again?”

“As far as we know, seventeen’s the oldest we’ve ever been,” Zoro pointed out. “Right?”

“R—Right,” Sanji said. It was the closest they’d come to speaking. “So, it’s normal.”

“Boring!” Luffy exclaimed.

“It’s not really fair to call that boring when your only point of reference is being a pirate,” Zoro muttered. “Compared to that, a lot of things must seem boring.”

“Yeah, but you guys are pirates, too,” Usopp said.

“It’s a pirate party!” Chopper exclaimed.

“Yeah! Let’s have a party!” Luffy yelled.

The door flew open, revealing a livid Nami. “If you idiots don’t shut up, I am raising your debts through the roof!” she hissed.

“Whatever you say, my lovely!” Sanji cried. Zoro looked away, and everyone promised to be good. Nami turned off the light and shut the door, leaving behind whispers and muffled giggles.

* * *

Sanji woke early out of habit, and found few others stirring. He remembered where he was after a moment and slipped out of bed, creeping out the door and heading to the kitchen.

He’d just started on breakfast when someone said, “Good morning,” and he whipped around, not having heard anyone come in. Robin sat at the table, smiling.

“Could I have some coffee?” she asked, crossing her legs.

“Yeah, of course,” Sanji said quickly. He searched the pantry, found the coffee and filters, and took them out, heating water over the stove. As he poured the steaming pot through the filter into a mug, he said, “That ability of yours, what is it?”

“A Devil Fruit. They’re uncommon outside the Grand Line.”

“Yeah.” Sanji finished pouring and waited for it to steep. “Do you take cream or sugar?”

“No. Chopper didn’t mention our abilities?”

“He didn’t. But I’m guessing he has one, too. Reindeer Fruit?”

“Human. He was a reindeer originally. Brook can live because of a Fruit, too, and of course, Luffy . . .”

Sanji nodded. “Did I have one?”

“No, why?”

“Well . . . it’s not important.”

They sat in silence. Sanji busied himself with breakfast again while waiting for the coffee, and then brought it to Robin when it was ready. She thanked him and held the warm mug.

“Um . . . Robin- _san?”_

“Yes?”

Sanji was just finishing breakfast, and his ears turned pink as he played with his hair and said, “What . . . what’s my relationship with Zoro like?”

He stopped the eggs from burning and doled them out onto plates, watching Robin expectantly. She stared at him, amused.

“Well,” she said. “How should I put this . . . ? There’s a lot of _tension_.”

Sanji’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said, voice cracking again.

Robin stood. “I’ll get everyone in here.”

Sanji stared at the plates, neck beet-red, while Robin left and Luffy entered.

* * *

“No good?” Sanji asked, dejected, when the crew’s chewing became reluctant again.

“Again, it’s just not what we’re used to,” Nami said reassuringly. “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it.”

“You guys are weird,” Zoro said. “This is—” He saw Sanji and hid his face. “This is the greatest food ever.”

Sanji turned around, smiling and pretending to wash dishes, while the others either bit their lips or stuffed their faces to hide smirks.

“Chopper,” Robin said. “I think you and I should head out to explore after breakfast. We need to look for clues on how this situation happened.”

“Good idea!” Chopper exclaimed.

“I’m coming,” Luffy announced.

“You are not,” Nami snapped.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll run off from them, and knowing you, you’ll probably get hit with whatever made Zoro and Sanji- _kun_ this way and lose a couple years, too! I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m _not_ putting up with a younger Luffy.”

The others nodded. Luffy frowned and slumped in his chair. “I still wanna go.”

“Luffy, we’ll stay here and play or something,” Usopp promised, patting his shoulder. “Once Robin and Chopper figure out what happened, they can tell us, and then you can go explore, because then we’ll know what it was so we can avoid it happening to us.”

“Yeah, okay!” Luffy said, sitting up again.

* * *

Zoro stood on the bow, peering out to sea. The Grand Line certainly didn’t _look_ like all the horrible tales he’d heard—rather, the waves were calm, no Sea Kings were attacking, and hardly a cloud was in the sky.

He sighed and sat against the railing, closing his eyes. He opened them again when he sensed movements and squinted at Luffy and Usopp crouching by him.

“Show us your chest,” Usopp said.

“Show us your chest,” Luffy insisted.

“Why?” he asked, scooting back against the railing.

“We wanna see if the scar’s still there,” Usopp explained.

“Scar?” Zoro sat up and pulled off his shirt, studying his chest. “I don’t see anything.”

“It _did_ vanish!” Usopp exclaimed. “I bet the ones on your legs vanished, too!”

Zoro pulled up his pant legs, studying the smooth skin.

“They _are_ gone!” Luffy said. He traced a circle around Zoro’s shins. “You had two here!”

“What from?”

Usopp rolled his eyes. “You tried to cut off your own feet when you got stuck in a giant wax cake.”

Zoro frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Exactly! I think you traumatized Nami, too, she was practically screaming when—”

“No, cutting off my feet would make perfect sense in that situation,” Zoro interrupted. “I meant the giant wax cake thing. Where did something like that come from?”

Luffy grinned while Usopp groaned. “Just a guy with a weird power.”

“Okay.” Zoro pulled his shirt back on and glanced towards the kitchen. “Hey . . . can I ask you guys something?”

“Shoot,” Usopp said, folding his arms.

Zoro looked down. “What was—what was our relationship like?”

“Who, you and me, or you and Usopp, or both?” Luffy asked.

“No, I meant—Sanji.”

Luffy burst out laughing while Usopp squinted. “You guys _have_ been acting weird towards each other ever since you de-aged . . . why is that?”

“Weird?” Zoro said, attentive. “Weird how? How did we act before?”

He stared at Usopp intensely, and Usopp shifted. “Well, y’know,” he said. “You, uh—you were always, like—”

He gestured with his hands, thinking the meaning was clear, and he didn’t realize Zoro had misinterpreted it when he leaned forward, saying, “Is—is that so? Do you think we should talk?”

“Well, if only to clear up why you guys are all weird now,” Usopp said, exasperated.

“Okay.” Zoro stood. “Thanks!”

He hurried to the kitchen, cheeks pinked. Usopp and Luffy looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

“Robin?”

“Yes?”

“What if we both lose our memories, and ages? What then?”

Robin stared ahead. “I suppose we’d have to find the ship, wouldn’t we?” she said. “We wouldn’t know anyone, but . . .”

She trailed off. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen, hm?”

“Right.” Chopper straightened his hat and his posture. The trees surrounded them and small animals ran out of their way.

They paused for a break by a glittering boulder.

“Could this be what made them lose their years?” Robin remarked, smiling teasingly.

“Oh! Maybe!” Chopper exclaimed, taking her seriously and hiding behind her legs.

Robin smiled and knelt by it, reaching her hand out. “I’ll need your help if I forget where we are,” she joked. She placed her hand on the rock for not even half a second before withdrawing.

“Robin!” Chopper cried, grabbing her. “Are you okay? Do you know me?”

“I’m fine,” she said reassuringly. She frowned as a headache began to come on. “I was kidding. Don’t worry . . .”

She pressed a hand to her temple, gritting her teeth before collapsing into the dirt.

“ _Robin!”_

Chopper turned to pull off his pack, but just as he finished rooting through it, Robin stirred.

“What . . . ?” Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, looking around. She saw Chopper and relaxed. “Doctor- _san?_ Where is this?”

Chopper stared, dejected. “You _did_ lose your memory!”

“Lose my . . . ? What do you mean?” she asked warily. “Where is this? What happened?”

Chopper put away his equipment. “Let’s go back to the ship. The others should know about this.”

* * *

“ _Hey!”_

Sanji jumped and whirled around when Zoro slammed the door open, flying into the kitchen.

“Uh—hi,” he said, swallowing.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m, uh—I just wanted to say, um—I’m a fan.”

Sanji stared, eyes wide and ears red. “ _What?”_

“When I was younger, I heard about someone who’d survived an amazingly long time without food or water,” Zoro explained, stumbling over his words. “I always thought that was incredible, and wanted to meet that person. And, not too long ago, there was an article about your restaurant, and how it was full of amazing fighters—I recognized you, and—your cooking’s even better than I imagined. I just, I could never find the restaurant itself.”

He hid his face as soon as he’d finished. Sanji stared, gaping.

“I’m . . . your fan, too,” he whispered. Zoro looked up, stunned. “You won some competitions. It was in the paper. I never thought your hair was green, but—you, uh—you must be really strong.”

He bit his lip, staring at Zoro.

“I—I see,” Zoro said, adjusting his swords. “There was—something else I wanted to say. I—”

“ _We’re back!”_

Both jumped at the shriek from outside, and they hesitated before reluctantly heading out.

They found the crew gathering at Chopper’s behest. Chopper held Robin’s hand while Robin stared around warily, moving away from Brook and Franky.

“Well, the good news is we found out what happened to Zoro and Sanji,” Chopper said wearily. “The bad news is—”

“Luffy, are you aware that a skeleton and a pervert have boarded this ship?” Robin asked.

“Robin lost her memory, too,” Chopper finished. “But, she only seems to have lost a couple months.”

He explained about the rock.

“Damn, so we’re the only ones you forgot, Nico Robin?” Franky asked, dejected. “I’m hurt!”

“Please put some pants on,” she said.

“Robin- _san_ , I’m sure this is a shock to you,” Brook said gently. “The others will be able to explain it to you thoroughly.”

“Why not you?” Usopp said.

“How am I supposed to explain things I wasn’t here for?”

“Good point.”

Robin studied Zoro and Sanji. “Swordsman- _san_ , Cook- _san_ , why do you look younger?”

“So . . . this is what happened to us?” Zoro said, interested.

“Robin- _san_ , I hope your memory of me will return soon!” Sanji cried. Zoro scowled at the floor.

“We’ll explain things, Robin, don’t worry,” Luffy said reassuringly. He and Nami led Robin away from Brook and Franky, and Usopp and Chopper followed.

“So . . . you were saying?” Sanji said to Zoro, turning to him.

Zoro glanced at Brook and Franky, who had leaned in obviously, putting hands around their ears (or where ears should’ve been). “I was saying it in private,” he said pointedly.

“Right.” Sanji beckoned, and they went back to the kitchen. As soon as the door shut, Franky and Brook went to it and pressed their ears to the wood.

* * *

“I, uh . . .”

Zoro stared at the floor. “I . . . I think I have a crush on you.”

Sanji’s eyes widened again.

“I sure _hope_ so, because otherwise I don’t know what this feeling is,” Zoro continued. “You’re—you’re strong, you have amazing willpower—your _food_ —”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , are you serious?” Sanji whispered.

“Yeah. Sorry if you don’t—”

“Fuck, Zoro, I like you too.” Before Zoro could say anything, Sanji ran a hand through his hair, continuing, “You—you look so cool when you’re fighting, that’s what the pictures were of, and you have this—this _air_ about you—it’s just amazing.”

“I thought you liked girls!”

“I do! I love women! I didn’t even know I was _capable_ of liking guys until—!”

He cut himself off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Well . . . let’s date.”

“What?” It came out as a squeak.

Zoro shifted. “The others act weird when our relationship that we apparently forgot is brought up. Have you noticed?”

“Yeah.”

“I figure—I figure, we were already—together. Why wouldn’t we be? If we’re both like this, and we’re on the same ship—there’s no reason we wouldn’t be—fuck, you know what I mean.” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, still staring at the floor. “So, we . . . might as well . . .”

He looked up to see Sanji holding out his arms.

“Come here.”

Zoro nearly jumped into him with a hug. They held each other, basking in each other’s warmth.

It was tapping at the window that got their attention, and they saw Brook and Franky staring at them with thumbs-ups. The two fled when Zoro and Sanji sprinted for the door, swords drawn and scowls on.

* * *

“Well . . . this is a change.”

Sanji and Zoro looked at Usopp as the rest of the crew stared at them, Franky and Brook giving thumbs-ups again and everyone else wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

“Oh,” Sanji said, who had just given Zoro a kiss when serving lunch. “Right—we got back together. Or, it’s the first time for us, but . . .”

“Second time for you guys, right?” Zoro added. “No wonder you thought we were weird earlier, if we were together before. We’re together again now. Or, for the first time.”

Sanji nodded.

“Should we say something?” Chopper whispered to Nami, who shrugged helplessly. Robin said nothing, despite being more confused than anyone there.

“Something wrong?” Zoro added, noticing the stares lingering.

“No,” everyone said together, returning to their food in thick silence.

* * *

“Robin,” Chopper cried when she sank to her knees and collapsed for the second time that day. Brook, who she had been in the middle of questioning, knelt by her and felt her forehead.

Robin sat up after only a minute, blinking. She rubbed her head and looked at Brook and Chopper.

“I’m back,” she said with a smile. “Sorry for the trouble.”

Chopper hugged her and Brook clutched his ribcage in relief. “Thank goodness, Robin- _san_. And this means Zoro- _san_ and Sanji- _san_ will eventually revert to normal as well!”

Robin nodded. “Probably this evening at the earliest.”

“Speaking of them—” Chopper pulled back. “What’s gonna happen when they get their memories back? Are they gonna stop being in love?”

“Chopper- _san_ , such questions are meant for fate,” Brook said gravely.

“I wonder how they got together so quickly,” Robin added, standing. “To their knowledge, they only met last night . . .”

She shook her head. “I’ll tell the others.”

She ran into Franky on her way. Franky studied her and lit up. “You’re back!”

“How did you know?”

“Your face is different. You’re gonna apologize for earlier, right?”

“No. Put some pants on.”

* * *

“So . . . how’d you two meet?”

Nami watched Zoro and Sanji, waiting. They stared at her and glanced at each other.

“We only _met_ last night,” Sanji said. “But, um . . .”

“We’d heard a lot about each other before this,” Zoro explained, looking away and smiling with embarrassment. Luffy and Usopp crept up behind Nami, listening. “Sanji’s amazing—”

“That’s _you_ ,” Sanji interrupted, seizing his hand and resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder. He looked back at Nami with a smile. “Didn’t either of us bring it up when we first got together?”

Nami shook her head. “It never came up.”

“You guys are weird,” Luffy remarked, grinning.

“I’m . . . looking forward to remembering how we first met,” Zoro admitted. “This will probably feel like a redo of the situation.”

Luffy and Usopp looked at each other and laughed, hurrying away.

“Good luck,” Nami said, giving them a pitying look before leaving.

“Everyone’s _still_ acting weird,” Zoro remarked, squeezing Sanji’s hand. “Why is that, d’you think?”

“Maybe we didn’t quite act like this before?” Sanji suggested. “Careful with my hand.”

Zoro brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back.

* * *

“Wow, who knew those two were mutual fans?” Franky exclaimed. The crew watched Zoro and Sanji from afar as the two held hands on the island’s shore, gesturing and smiling while the sun started to set.

“It’s so weird to think about it,” Nami agreed.

Brook sighed. “It’s like a look into another universe, at what could’ve been!”

“If they stay like this, maybe they’ll stop destroying the ship,” Robin said.

Luffy draped himself over the railing, not too interested in the conversation.

“Oh, oh, I think they’re gonna kiss,” Usopp whispered, pointing.

“Really?” Chopper squeaked. Everyone leaned in, staring obviously.

On the beach, Zoro studied Sanji’s face, lit by the sun and sea.

“Hey,” he said. Sanji looked at him. “I’m, uh . . . I’m glad you’re here.”

Sanji smiled. Zoro’s visage was perfect in the light. “Me, too.”

They leaned in, tentative . . .

And then they clutched their heads, leaning back as sharp headaches came on. Both sank to their knees and collapsed into the sand.

“They—they’re going back to normal?!” Chopper cried.

“So close!” Franky exclaimed, frustrated. Chopper and Luffy leapt from the ship to get them, and Chopper picked up Zoro while Luffy dragged Sanji across the sand.

* * *

They woke up against the railing, rubbing their heads. Before the crew’s eyes, Sanji’s goatee had returned, and Zoro’s muscles had become thicker.

“How do you feel?” Nami asked. The others stared with bated breath.

Sanji’s eyes couldn’t be wider with shock, and when he saw Zoro next to him, he scooted away so quickly he singed the deck with friction. Zoro stood and backed away, stunned.

“Guys?” Usopp said timidly.

“Is everything . . . alright?” Brook asked.

Luffy was the bluntest as he picked his nose and said, “So, are you guys still gonna be kissing each other?”

No one knew how it happened, but he suddenly had a shoe imprint on his face and a bump on his head as he lay still halfway across the deck. Zoro fled to the observatory and Sanji to the kitchen.

“Guys!” Chopper exclaimed, too late. He frowned. “Oh, no . . .”

Usopp went to help Luffy up. Franky took out his handkerchief and blew his nose.

“They were so sweet!” he cried. “And now—now they’re—!”

“Oh, Franky- _san_ , I’m sure they’ll work things out, don’t cry,” Brook said, patting his shoulder.

“I’m _not_ crying!”

* * *

Dinner was the quietest it had ever been. Sanji and Zoro looked everywhere but each other, and the eyes of the others darted between them.

“So . . .”

Sanji tapped his fingers against his arm, leaning against the counter and facing away from the table. “The food’s better now, right?”

“Much,” Robin said reassuringly. The others voiced their agreement, but Zoro scowled at his plate and stabbed his fork into a piece.

“You guys have weird taste buds,” he said, tone unusually harsh. “This is shit.”

Sanji froze, staring at the wall.

“What happened to ‘The best food you’ve ever tasted?’” Chopper asked.

“Something must’ve messed up my head when I regressed,” Zoro muttered, eating his portion nonetheless.

“I’m going for some fresh air,” Sanji said abruptly, striding out of the kitchen. Zoro was the only one who didn’t watch him go, and Franky hid a sob in his handkerchief.

* * *

Zoro had jumped at the chance to take lookout duty, leaving the others in the men’s quarters. No one dared to speak to Sanji for a long time.

Finally, Brook spoke up. “Sanji- _san?”_

“ _What?”_ he snapped.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Sanji covered his face with his pillow.

“Do be careful or you’ll suffocate,” Brook exclaimed. “Sanji- _san_ —”

“Leave me alone,” Sanji said into his pillow.

“Sanji, don’t hide your emotions, talk them out,” Usopp said, leaning over and poking him.

“Talk them out,” Luffy echoed, stretching his arm to poke Sanji.

“ _Talk it out, yeah,”_ Franky sang. “ _Don’t bottle it up_ —”

Sanji removed his pillow to silence him with a scary face.

* * *

“Thank you,” Robin said in surprise when Sanji set her coffee in front of her as soon as she’d sat down. “You knew I was coming?”

“I had a feeling,” Sanji admitted, turning back around to put the finishing touches on breakfast. Robin was quiet, holding the mug up to her face to breathe in the scent.

“Robin- _chan?”_

“Yes?”

Sanji faced away from her, gripping the counter, head bowed.

“Do you—” He grimaced. “Do you—think he feels the same way?”

Robin paused, setting down the mug and watching Sanji. His hair was barely combed: a sign he had stayed up late.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Would you be satisfied with staying friends?”

Sanji raised his head. “Yes,” he said hesitantly.

“Then, it shouldn’t matter.”

The door flew open and Sanji whipped around to see Zoro storming in with a determined face. Zoro opened his mouth, but he spotted Robin and promptly backed out again, shutting the door.

“Wait,” Sanji whispered. “Wait!”

He turned off the stove and ran outside. Robin stayed in the kitchen, taking a sip of her coffee.

Sanji caught Zoro on the bow, leaning against the railing and catching his breath.

“Hi,” Sanji said, staring at him.

“Hi,” Zoro said. He bowed his head. “Sorry about last night. That was uncalled for.”

“No, it’s—it’s okay,” Sanji said, shaking his head.

Zoro looked up again. “I’m, uh,” he said. “I’m glad we got to redo our first meeting.”

Sanji’s breath hitched in his throat.

“I think it went a lot better this time, is what I’m saying,” Zoro continued. “I’d almost forgotten . . . how it was to feel that way.”

“You’d better be saying that you still love me,” Sanji said, voice quavering.

“Was that not clear?” Zoro muttered, looking away.

“Because I do, too. Love you, that is.”

“Of course you do.”

“What?”

“You’re the love-cook.”

Sanji kicked his shin and went in for a hug when Zoro winced. Zoro shifted his weight to his uninjured leg and awkwardly embraced him in return, both reveling in the comfort of each other’s presence.

Wolf-whistling interrupted them, and they looked over to see not only Franky and Brook, but the rest of the crew (minus the women) staring at them.

Zoro drew his swords and they both charged, sending the others scattering for safety.

* * *

“What’re you reading, Sensei?”

Koshiro looked up from the newspaper. “The newspaper.”

“Oh. Is there anything cool in there?” Zoro bit into a rice roll.

“I was reading an article about a boy your age,” Koshiro said. “He and his guardian survived over two months at sea without food.”

Zoro’s mouth fell open and a few grains of rice fell on his lap. “Two _months?”_ he cried.

Koshiro showed him the article. Zoro studied it and saw the picture of the boy and the old man, who looked like they were returning to health and were starting a restaurant called the Baratie.

Zoro looked at his rice roll and shoved the tray away.

“I’m not eating today,” he declared. “In his honor. I can go a day without food, easy!”

Koshiro smiled and took the tray away. “If you insist.”

The next morning, Zoro ate so quickly he nearly made himself sick, and his admiration for the boy’s strength of mind and body grew.

Several years passed, and Sanji, just turned seventeen, could be found reading a newspaper before opening time.

“Roronoa Zoro?” he murmured. “Won several tournaments in a row . . .” He leaned forward. “Three-sword style?”

His eyes traveled to the picture shown, of a man with a bandana tied around his head, shadowing fierce eyes, and his heart jumped, startling him.

“Whoa,” he whispered.

“What’s up?” Patty asked, passing by and clapping him on the back. “See a pretty girl?”

“None of your business,” Sanji snapped, folding up the paper.

“Touchy,” Patty muttered, strolling away.

Sanji opened up the paper again and stared at the picture, rereading the article. For the first time in his life, he began to question his sexuality.

It was around this time that Zoro was hit in the face with a flyaway newspaper. He removed it, rubbing his cheeks, and a small article caught his eye.

“Baratie?” he murmured. The memory of the boy who had survived at sea came back to him and he squinted at the article. “Fight with pirates . . . small bounty . . . _Sanji?”_

Though the picture was blurry, he recognized the grown-up version of the boy he had seen all those years ago—who else had that spiral eyebrow?—and his heart skipped a beat.

“A cook . . . he’s got to be amazing,” he whispered, folding up the newspaper and tucking it away. He lost it days later, but kept the name _Baratie_ in mind.

Two years passed, and Zoro was relieved he could keep his cool in front of his new crew. Finally, the Baratie, where he could meet _him_ , _Sanji_.

He waited at the table with the others, and became distracted by Luffy’s antics, failing to notice Sanji staring at him, wide-eyed, from across the room.

Sanji could hardly believe his eyes. Roronoa Zoro, in _his_ restaurant! What was he to do? Take him somewhere private? Give him a free meal?

He realized his legs were walking on their own to that table, and he stopped right by it. His mouth wouldn’t form the words he wanted to say, and when Zoro finally noticed him, he didn’t linger long enough, instead panicking and turning to the woman sitting next to him.

“Oh, _mademoiselle_ ,” he said loudly, refusing to look at Zoro, “your beauty blinds me! I had no idea I would meet a goddess today!”

“Great,” she said. “How much is the food?”

“For you? Free!” His brain was on autopilot.

“Oh, thank you!”

For a moment he was completely distracted when she hugged him, but when he turned his head and saw Zoro and Usopp staring, he said the first thing that came to mind:

“You guys have to pay.”

While Sanji tried to cover up his internal crisis by dragging Luffy back to the kitchen, Zoro sat back in his chair, barely breathing. So, the man he had wanted to meet, the man who had made his heart jump, hadn’t even spared him a second look. He stared at the table as Usopp and Nami argued over paying for the meal.

* * *

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Sanji looked at Zoro as they leaned against the railing, having left the island before Luffy could find the de-aging rock.

Zoro grinned. “You’re pretty okay.”

“Thanks. You’re not bad, yourself.”

Sanji took his chin and turned his face towards himself, and they leaned in, holding each other’s shoulders as they kissed.


End file.
